The present invention is directed towards the use of selected amidoamines in cosmetic compositions.
Compounds classified as “amphoteric surfactants” are an important class of surfactants. Best known and widely used are the so-called alkylamido betaines, especially cocamido propyl betaine. These betaines are extensively used in personal care products, as shampoos, bubble baths and other cleansing products, because they are considered as being very mild while having high foaming capacities. Nevertheless, they are still irritant to the eyes and sensitive skin.